Only In The Dead Of Night
by altairi
Summary: It's a romance. Two lovers from two different houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin. One meeting. And you can guess who the characters are.


Disclaimer: The characters, even though not named, and the place, namely Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do NOT belong to me. They are product of the fantasy of J.K.Rowling and all credit for them goes to her.  
  
A/N: Like all my stuff, this one is beta-read by Luinthoron, too. Thanks, brother, dear. The rating PG-13 is for minor kissing.  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
In The Dead Of Night  
  
  
I sit here and wait. I don't know if he's coming at all. I just assume that he is. We didn't agree on meeting here. But we didn't agree on it yesterday, either, and still, he came. I don't know if he's coming today, but I'm still waiting. There's nothing else for me to do. I can't sleep. Haven't been able for weeks now. I'm too afraid that someone might find out about our nightly meetings. I know we shouldn't do it. We're too different. Gryffindor and Slytherin just don't match. But I can't help it. I have to wait for him, night and night again. Sometimes he comes, sometimes he doesn't. These are the times when I go back to my bedroom and cry until morning. I know, it must be hard on him, too. His friends wouldn't ever approve our relationship. I know mine wouldn't. They would think I'm out of my mind, gone mad, and they would probably disown me. But I can't help it. I have to see him. And so I sit here and wait, here in this empty hallway, praying that the caretaker Filch or his cat won't spot me. If they did, others would find out and I wouldn't be able to sneak here to see him ever again. Oh, why did I have to fall for him?! Why not someone from our own house? Why did I have to fall for the enemy?  
  
I hear footsteps and try and hide myself behind a shiny armor. These aren't his footsteps. I would recognize his footsteps everywhere. But it isn't Filch, either. I silently thank all the Gods for that. It's just another student on a midnight stroll. But I don't leave my hiding place the same. I don't want to be spotted here, not even by a fellow student. I follow the passing person with my eyes. It's a girl. I freeze to the spot as I recognize her. It's her! She, who keeps hanging out around him. The one he always talks about. Oh, how I hate her! She always tries to make him look like he belongs to her. Why can't she leave him alone? I find myself thinking that maybe I should report her to a teacher, get her into trouble. But then again - it would get me into trouble, as well. I'm not supposed to be here at this hour, either. I so much want to find out what she is up to, but I can't make myself follow her and leave my waiting place. What if he comes, while I'm away, chasing after her? What if he thinks, I don't want to see him, anymore? No! I remain on my waiting place, becoming more and more nervous with every passing minute.  
  
I sit down once more, waiting for him to come. He came yesterday, I hope he comes tonight, too. He didn't say, he'd come. But I wait. He just has to come. I need to see him. He was being a brat to me today and I need him to say that he didn't mean it. That it was all a big act and that he cares for me as much as I do care for him. But there's no sign of him. And I can't imagine that he sent her to meet me here, so I wait. She passes by once more, probably going back to her bedroom. I hide myself when I hear her coming and I only leave my hiding place once I'm sure she won't be back again. I wait. I draw my robes tighter around me. A cool breeze goes through the hallway and I'm freezing cold. But I won't move from here for hours yet. As long as there's a chance that he's coming, I'll be waiting here for him. I won't miss him just by a few hours!  
  
I know it's hard for him to get away from his friends. It's hard for me, too. But I still manage to slip away as soon as my roommates are soundly asleep. Maybe his roommates don't fall asleep as easyly as mine? I don't want to think that maybe he just doesn't want to meet me, that maybe he doesn't care... No! I won't think about it. He will come! I just know it! Maybe not tonight, but he will come! He has to! I have to see him, have to feel him.  
  
I think about what everyone will say if they were to find out. Ever. I think, they'll send us both to St. Mungo's. I chuckle at this thought. I bet they wouldn't even think that if they were to send us both to St. Mungo's, we'd still be together... But maybe it wouldn't be that bad to let others know? We wouldn't have to sneak around like that anymore. But I don't think he'd ever agree on making it official. We both have a reputation to lose and somehow I can't see him giving up his. Maybe it's even better this way. There are too many things to consider. And our friends having a fit wouldn't even be the biggest problem. There are our respective Houses, the whole school, parents, etc. to take in account, too. Sometimes I find myself wondering why do I even bother. But then I see him and there are no regrets. I love him too much. And if I have to spend the rest of my life sneaking around like this - I would do it just so I could be with him, even if it's only a few minutes. I wouldn't mind as long as I get a chance to see him, to speak with him other than exchanging insults at school. Because he is really a fascinating person. He is interesting to talk to. I really enjoy our nightly meetings, I do. But does he, too?  
  
I know I'm too insecure, but I have been waiting for about three hours by now and he is still not there. I'm starting to become desperate. Maybe he wasn't able to sneak away? Just please don't say that he doesn't come on purpose. Don't tell me he doesn't want to come. It's cold here and I freeze, but I will be waiting here for another hour. In case he decides to come anyway.  
  
I flinch. I am being ripped away from my thoughts violently by nearing footsteps. It takes me a moment to concentrate, then I recognize the steps. They belong to him. I shift myself a little, just enough to sit more comfortable. I adopt my best casual look. He doesn't have to know that I have been waiting for him desperatly for that long.  
  
"Hi there," he says.  
  
"Hi there, yourself," I answer him.  
  
"You know, I was sure I'd find you sitting here, again," he says, sliding down to sit next to me. He looks me in the eyes. "You couldn't sleep again?" he asks with concern in his voice.  
  
I just nod. I don't trust my voice enough to answer him. What if I say too much? What if I say something I'd later regret? No! And so I choose just to nod as an answer.  
  
"You know, one could think this was your favorite place here," he offers me another opportunity for a conversation. I just enjoy his voice soothing my ears. I close my eyes and lean back against the wall. He is there. That's all I need. Him, being here with me. Here. Where we first had a civil conversation, just weeks ago when I hadn't been able to sleep and had decided against my better judgement, to take a walk in the empty school. Well, it hadn't been as empty as I had thought, as I had ended up crashing into him as I turned around a corner. We had started out with insulting each other again, but we had ended up, talking. And now... I had returned to this place every night since then. Sometimes he came, sometimes he didn't. But this place was special. So what could I possibly say to him? Of course it's my favorite place! It's our place!  
  
I look up, letting my eyes wander along the ceiling. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," I answer his question. "I always come here whan I can't sleep. Somehow it has a calming effect on me. I really don't know, why," I say, smiling at him.  
  
He grins. "I come here often, too. But you always seem to be here. Does that mean, you're never sleeping?"  
  
"I'm not always here!" I try to sound convincing. "And anyway, you seem to be getting very little sleep lately yourself." I smile at him. He puts a hand around my shoulders, drawing me closer. I rest my head on his shoulder. Gods, I love to sit with him like this, his hand running through my hair.  
  
"You know, I didn't mean what I said earlier today," he whispers, gently stroking my hair. "You're beautyful, Love. I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
I smile. But there's still something nagging in the back of my mind. "What about her?" I ask.  
  
"Her?" He doesn't seem to understand whom I mean. Then recognizion hits his face. "You mean... Love, she is just a friend! You have no reason at all to be jealous at her!" he laughs. I know he's laughing at me, but I don't care. I love his laugh.  
  
"But it doesn't seem like she's thinking the same way about you. You should see what she's acting like. Like she would own you. I don't think she thinks of you as just a friend..."  
  
He sighs. "Really, Love, you have no reason to be jealous at her. I love you. Doesn't that matter at all?"  
  
He doesn't give me time doe answer, kissing me gently. But then again, that is all the prove I need to know that he really loves me. I reach up to hold him closer. I have to do with only a memory of this moment for a whole day, if not longer, so I savour the taste of his kiss and remember every detail about it.  
  
He breaks the kiss. Far too soon for me, even though I know that we can't risk being seen together. I pull him into my arms, just holding him close, remembering the feel of him. He returns the embrace, burying his face into my neck. I feel his lips moving up my neck to nibble gently on my earlobe. I wish he would never stop, but he pulls away again.  
  
"I have to go now, Love," he says, sadly. "You know, we can't be seen together."  
  
I nod. I know he's right. But I don't want him to be. "I don't care," I state, looking right into his beautyful eyes, very much meaning what I say. "Let them find out. What can they do? Nothing! Just let them know!"  
  
"You know, we can't, Love," he says softly, almost whispering.  
  
"You're ashamed of me, is that it?" I demand to know. "You're afraid that I might ruin your precious little reputation?!" I know it's not that, but I cant help but accusing him in loving his reputation more than me. I know, I'm overreacting, but it doesn't help.  
  
"No, Love, and you know it," he says. "I love you more than anything. But I don't think we're strong enough to handle things if anyone was to find out about us. Not just yet. Maybe someday we'll let them know," he says, stroking my hair again. I know he's right. Even though I don't like it. I nod in agreement. He smiles. "Good girl," he whispers in my in my ear. And then he kisses me again.  
  
When we break apart, he looks me in the eyes and I see in his eyes that it is as hard for him as it is for me. Somehow it's very comforting to know.  
  
"G' night, Love," he whispers, starting to go away again. Back to the world where he is bound to hate me.  
  
"G' night," I whisper after him, remaining on my sitting place, thinking. How long will it take? When will the world be ready for a Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship? How long will we have to sneaks around like this just because of some centuries old grudge? And I try to make my mind ready for tomorrow when we will have to act like sworn enemies again. Only in the dead of night can we be what we are. We have to wear masks of hate on the day, only taking them off in the safety of the darkness. But I won't let this poison our relationship. He is the best that ever happened to me.  
  
I love him.  
  
  
  
A/N: And now it's up to you. Who are the characters I have been messing around with, this time? Can you tell? Just review and write your guess :) 


End file.
